Sasuke en el mundo Charasuke
by Andreea Maca
Summary: A un año de comenzar su viaje a la redención, Sasuke cae en un agujero que lo manda a un mundo en donde todos en la aldea actúan de una manera distinta a lo que él recordaba. Sasuke sabrá lo que sucede hasta encontrarse con un sujeto idéntico a él, pero conocido como "Charasuke". Ligero SasuSaku. No es yaoi.


**Sasuke en el mundo Charasuke**

* * *

El sol acababa de ponerse. Un bosque bastante frondoso y caluroso esperaba a Sasuke, quien salía de la aldea del Sol con su morral repleto de bienes. Había pasado una noche ahí para comprar lo necesario para la semana siguiente.

Alzó la vista mientras se quitaba su capa de viaje. Caminar así era tedioso y le provocaba cierta irritación. Sin despegar la vista del cielo, pensó en su propia aldea. Era cierto que en pocas ocasiones nevaba, pero no podían quejarse del clima. Tan siquiera ahí no tenían ese ardiente sol que ahora cubría su cabeza. Tal vez debió replantearse la idea de pasar por aquella aldea.

Un pájaro cantó a su derecha, distrayéndolo de sus pensamientos. Por un momento creyó que el pájaro a su lado tenía los ojos verdes. El ave sacudió sus alas en una rama antes de echarse a volar, al mismo tiempo que el pie izquierdo de Sasuke pisaba un enorme hueco. Con la rapidez de un ninja, Sasuke saltó para evitar caer sobre aquel agujero. No obstante, apenas tocó suelo, volvió a trastabillar. Con cierta dificultad, se asió de una rama cercana para no caer, mas su cabeza rebotó en la misma rama. Mareado, se dejó caer de rodillas en la hierba.

Instantes más tarde, se desmayó, provocando que se desvaneciera justo en el agujero que había evitado.

Cuando despertó, hizo un mohín al darse cuenta de que estaba lleno de tierra. Se incorporó para sacudir su ropa antes de salir del hoyo.

— Maldición. — farfulló mirando su brazo izquierdo, lo que quedaba de él. Todavía no conseguía ser hábil con sólo un brazo. Era una vergüenza para los Uchiha.

Con el entrecejo fruncido, siguió caminando. Amarró su capa al morral y alzó la mirada. Se detuvo al reconocer un árbol. Parecía ridículo, pero estaba seguro de estar cerca de Konoha. Negó con la cabeza, Konoha quedaba a más de una semana de viaje de la aldea del Sol. Algo no le parecía congruente.

Tomó el camino que, según recordaba, llegaba a Konoha. En efecto, mientras más avanzaba, reconocía piedras, árboles, senderos. Estaba cerca de la aldea. Sin poder evitarlo, sus piernas lo llevaron a un paso más rápido; repentinamente sentía ansias por llegar a la puerta enorme de madera. Sabía que todavía no terminaba su viaje a la redención, pero algo le decía que debía entrar. Las imágenes de su equipo pasaron por su cabeza con demasiada nitidez. Había pasado un año desde su partida, tal vez las cosas habían cambiado un poco. Quizá Naruto se había adaptado bien a su nuevo brazo, tal vez Kakashi había mejorado el monumento a los vencidos. Sakura debía estar en el hospital, vestida de blanco y con el cabello recogido. Seguramente lucía divina.

No obstante, cuando se encontró oculto sólo por unos arbustos, divisó al equipo diez caminando hacia la entrada. Los miró con cierto asombro: Chōji era esbelto y caminaba con orgullo, Shikamaru andaba hacia atrás mientras parloteaba alguna tontería, parecía estar lleno de energía; Ino se mantenía detrás de su equipo, con las manos jugueteando frente a ella y con una ropa digna de un monje. Todos lucían distintos, demasiado.

— ¡¿Podemos ir?! ¡¿Podemos ir?! — preguntó Shikamaru saltando frente a Chōji. — ¡Vamos a ver a Temari! ¡Vamos!

— Shikamaru, acabamos de regresar de Suna. Deja de hacer tonterías y cállate. — respondió Chōji malhumorado.

— ¡Pero hace una tarta deliciosa! ¡Anda! ¡Vamos! ¡¿Qué dices, Ino?!

— ¿Eh? — preguntó la aludida con cierta timidez. — Yo… no lo sé, Shikamaru. Tal vez deberíamos ir primero con Hokage Gai.

— ¿Hokage Gai? — preguntó Sasuke desde su escondite. — Kakashi… — murmuró asustado porque algo le hubiera pasado a su maestro.

— ¡Cierto! — contestó Shikamaru antes de cruzar la puerta. — ¡Qué tonto soy! Pidámosle permiso para ver a Temari. — Chōji suspiró harto.

— Ustedes dos son unos tontos, por eso han de casarse. — musitó pasando a su lado.

Sasuke saltó de los arbustos y caminó hacia la puerta de la aldea, algo no marchaba bien. Chōji no podía rechazar una oferta de comida, Ino no podía andar sin gritar o llamar la atención de cuantos la rodeaban y Shikamaru no era ningún idiota que babeaba por la hermana de Gaara. Tal vez lo último sí, pero nunca sería tan evidente.

Los miembros del equipo siete apenas se percataron de la presencia de Sasuke, pero ni siquiera lo saludaron. Él arrugó el entrecejo, sabía que no era del agrado de muchos en la aldea, pero nunca lo habían ignorado de aquel modo.

Cuando por fin puso un pie sobre Konoha, sintió cómo su mente divagaba hacia distintos lugares. No sólo era el equipo Asuma, sino el ambiente tampoco era como lo recordaba. Se sentía más ligero y a la vez más estresado. Apretó los puños y continuó su caminata. Visitaría a Kakashi, tenía que hablar con él acerca de lo que sentía.

No obstante, apenas caminó unos cuantos metros cuando escuchó su nombre en una voz poco conocida para sus oídos. Y no solo eso, le gritaba.

— ¡Sasuke!

— ¿Es la voz de Hinata? — se preguntó antes de girar el rostro y enfocar su mirada en una muchacha con un atuendo bastante atrevido y brillo labial. Si le hubieran preguntado, diría que no conocía a esa mujer, mas el byakugan era inconfundible.

— ¿Dónde está Menma? — espetó ella una vez llegó a él y cruzó los brazos sobre su abundante busto.

— ¿Quién? — respondió confundido.

— No te hagas el idiota, dime en dónde está, Uchiha. Yo no soy ninguna de tus fans como para tolerarte tus tonterías.

— ¿Quién demonios es Menma?

— ¡¿Cómo que quién es?! — exclamó ella activando su byakugan. Un momento después, apretó los puños y suspiró. — Claro, su mejor amigo tenías que ser. Adiós. — se dio la vuelta, pero giró el rostro para mirarlo despectivamente.

Sasuke la ignoró. En definitiva, todos habían perdido la cabeza durante ese año. Tal vez se trataba de ese tal Menma. Aunque le molestaba algo, Hinata le había dicho que era su mejor amigo y ésa era una mentira. Su único y mejor amigo era Naruto. Ahora le urgía más ver a Kakashi. Alguien le tenía que explicar la razón para que todos actuaran de una manera muy distinta.

Se frenó en seco. Ino había dicho que el hokage era Gai. No sólo sonaba a una estupidez, sino que era alarmante. Con esa energía característica, pondría a todos los ninjas a hacer catorce mil lagartijas cada mañana. En definitiva, Kakashi tenía que explicarse… si es que aún estaba ahí.

— ¡Ése es mi alumno! — oyó exclamar no muy lejos de él.

Sus ojos se detuvieron a su izquierda, asombrados. Kakashi, su maestro, corría hacia él como si se tratara del mismo Naruto. Sasuke giró el rostro para saber si, en efecto, era a él a quien le gritaba o buscaba a otra persona.

— ¡La juventud arde en ti, Sasuke! — siguió gritando Kakashi a pesar de estar a un metro de él. — Cambiaste tu apariencia, te queda bastante bien. ¿Ahora a quién conquistarás? — cuestionó tomándolo por los hombros y mirando a su alrededor con los ojos iluminados. — Escuché que saliste con una chica de la aldea de la nube, ¿cómo te fue?

— ¿Qué? Kakashi, ¿estás bien? — respondió Sasuke deshaciéndose del gesto de su maestro. — ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué pasó con Konoha?

— Sí, muchos han perdido el espíritu de la juventud, tienes razón. — contestó un poco triste. — Por eso tú eres mi alumno favorito. No existe mejor manera de celebrar la juventud que impresionando a las chicas. ¡Muy bien, Sasuke!

— ¡¿Pero de qué hablas?! ¿En dónde está Naruto? ¿Y Sakura?

— ¿Quién es Naruto? — cuestionó Kakashi mirándolo confundido. — No sé de quién me hablas.

— ¡Naruto! ¡Es rubio, un idiota cabeza hueca y es tu alumno, por Kami! — exclamó Sasuke algo desesperado. Podían cambiar lo que quisieran, pero nadie era capaz de olvidar a Naruto, él era el héroe de la aldea.

— Ah, te refieres a Menma. — respondió Kakashi entre risas. — Supongo que… sí, es hora de comer. Debe estar en su casa con sus padres comiendo verduras, ya sabes cómo las adora.

— ¿Padres? ¿Menma? ¿Verduras?... No… — parpadeó anonadado. Ése no era el Naruto que recordaba. — Bueno, entonces, ¿en dónde está Sakura?

— Ah, veo que no pierdes tiempo, "Charasuke". — dijo con burla. — Creo que no le va a gustar tu apariencia, pero está en el hospital, donde siempre.

— ¡¿Charasuke?!

— Nos vemos luego. — se despidió justo antes de saltar hacia el edificio que daba la espalda a Sasuke.

Él sacudió la cabeza. Tal vez ese día todos habían decidido actuar como idiotas, tal vez el hokage lo había ordenado. Era una de las estupideces que Gai haría. Todos obedecerían, pero Sakura podría explicárselo. Además, ella sí le preguntaría qué hacía ahí y si esta vez se quedaría. Tal vez lo recibiría con una lágrima en la mejilla o un frenético abrazo. En esa ocasión, Sasuke lo hubiera aceptado e incluso respondido.

Con las palabras de Kakashi como mapa, se dirigió con rapidez hacia el hospital, no quería encontrarse con un Shino asesino de insectos o un Sai carente de habilidad para dibujar. Eso sí sería el colmo.

Tras entrar al hospital, se percató de que todo parecía ser normal en ese lugar. Dejó escapar un suspiro mientras se colocaba de nuevo la capa negra. Como siempre, los hospitales le causaban frío. Se acercó a la recepción y preguntó por la doctora Haruno. La enfermera que atendía lo miró con desconfianza.

— Ella se encuentra en una consulta, está muy ocupada. No permite que nadie la interrumpa.

— Sí, pero yo soy Sasuke Uchiha, deberá hacer una excepción conmigo. — insistió el muchacho algo desesperado. — Me urge hablar con ella.

— Mucho menos quiere que usted la interrumpa. — enfatizó la enfermera.

— La habitación, ahora. — ordenó Sasuke activando su sharingan.

— Está en la habitación cuarta, pasillo derecho. — respondió ella asustada.

— Hmph.

Sasuke cerró los ojos mientras avanzaba por el pasillo. Escuchó a su lado las voces de las enfermeras que susurraban su nombre y "casualmente" rozaban la tela de su capa. Incluso alguna de ellas le gritó su dirección. Él las ignoró. No recordaba a la comunidad femenina ser tan descarada como para hacer eso. Rezaba porque Sakura no fuera así.

Al llegar a la puerta indicada, no pudo evitar el deseo de escuchar lo que ocurría adentro. Sabía de antemano que Sakura era la mejor médico de Konoha, superando incluso a Tsunade, así que podía atender casos verdaderamente graves. Por ese motivo, algo orgulloso, esperó a escuchar lo que ocurría en la habitación.

— Listo, Kiba. Tu brazo se recuperará en unos días. — dijo Sakura. Sasuke sonrió de lado, su voz no había cambiado, ni siquiera su tono. A diferencia de Ino o Hinata, Sakura seguía siendo la misma. — Procura no volver a pelear de ese modo con Akamaru, ¿quieres?

Sasuke volvió a fruncir el entrecejo. No se llevaba muy bien con Kiba, de hecho él lo odiaba por querer ser hokage, mas estaba seguro de que su relación con su perro era la más agradable que había visto entre un animal y su amo. No concebía la idea de que siquiera pudieran molestarse el uno con el otro.

— Neh, Sakura, ya sabes cómo somos. Detesto a ese perro, si tan sólo se tratara de un gato, las cosas serían distintas. — respondió Kiba. — Bueno, gracias, Sakura. Nos vemos luego.

— Adiós, Kiba, dile a Shino que no utilice tanto repelente para insectos o se irritará la piel.

— ¿Pero qué demonios? — espetó Sasuke un segundo antes de que la puerta se abriera y se encontrara de frente a Kiba. Llevaba el brazo derecho vendado y una expresión agotadora. Sasuke de inmediato tosió para recuperar el aplomo.

— Ah, Sasuke. No molestes mucho a Sakura, ¿está bien? No tengo ganas de quedarme a defenderla.

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Charasuke? — preguntó Sakura desde la habitación, con la mirada furiosa y las manos ocupadas en limpiar sus instrumentos médicos. En definitiva, ésa no era la reacción que esperaba.

— ¿Así me recibes, Sakura? — preguntó arrastrando las palabras. — Estuve fuera un año, ¿y así piensas saludarme?

— ¡¿Un año?! No digas idioteces, no te has ido nunca. Parece como si sólo quisieras molestarme. ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Vine a hablar contigo. — respondió después de unos segundos. — Todos afuera actúan de una manera extraña. Kakashi, Hinata e incluso Shikamaru lucen distintos. Los tres son unos idiotas.

— Muy bien, tienes tres segundos para retirarte o te aviento por la ventana. — advirtió Sakura guardando sus utensilios. — No toleraré que insultes a mis amigos. No me importa que también seas un héroe de guerra, no te perdonaré nada, Charasuke.

— No te miento, Sakura, y no me digas de esa manera. No hay motivo alguno para que utilices ese sobrenombre en mí.

— Dos segundos, Cha-ra-su-ke.

— ¿Acaso estás celosa de Karin? No la he visto desde la guerra.

— No me interesan los nombres de tus conquistas. Perdiste tu tiempo.

Sin que él pudiera siquiera defenderse, Sakura lo alzó en lo alto y caminó hacia la ventana, ignorando los gritos de Sasuke y sus pataleos. Había olvidado lo fuerte que podía ser. Quiso deshacerse del agarre de la médico, pero ésta se aferró con fuerza a su piel.

— Sakura, bájalo. — ordenó Tsunade desde la puerta. Por primera vez, Sasuke agradeció su interferencia.

— Pero, Tsunade-shishou, conté hasta tres. — alegó ella con un mohín y sin obedecer.

Sasuke no pudo evitar fijarse en un cambio muy notorio en la quinta hokage. No era que fuera un depravado como Jiraiya, pero todo aquél que conocía a Tsunade se fijaba en sus dos grandes atributos. Agachó la mirada con discreción para asegurarse que Sakura no hubiera sufrido cambio alguno – como el intercalar su cuerpo con el de su maestra – y suspiró de alivio cuando la vio tal y como la recordaba.

— Tsunade-sama, aquí está. — dijo Shizune entrando en la habitación algo acalorada.

— ¿Qué pasa aquí? — susurró Sasuke sin poder evitarlo, ya con la desesperación marcada en la voz. — ¿Por qué Tsunade no tiene los senos enormes y Shizune sí?

— ¡¿Pero qué dijiste, pedazo de imbécil?! — explotó Tsunade caminando con fuerza hacia ellos. — O lo arrojas tú, o lo mato, Sakura. ¡Son de tamaño normal!

— Demonios. — farfulló Sakura retrocediendo.

— No, no, no. — suplicó Sasuke un segundo antes de romper los cristales con su cuerpo.

Antes de aterrizar con dificultad con su brazo derecho sobre el techo de la casa frontal, escuchó cómo Shizune se esforzaba por contener a la sannin. Sakura lo miraba desde la ventana con la boca entreabierta. Sasuke se percató de que miraba el lado derecho de su capa. Ésta se había movido un poco, mostrando la escuálida manga de su playera. Entonces se dio cuenta de que nadie lo había mirado en esa zona, no desde su llegada. Nadie hasta que Sakura lo hizo. Ella cerró la boca y miró sus ojos con duda.

Sasuke quiso regresar al consultorio, pero unas voces femeninas llamaron su atención en la calle aledaña.

— ¡Gracias, Sasuke-kun! Disfrutamos mucho la cita.

— Siempre estaré con ustedes, lindas. — contestó una voz que Sasuke reconoció como la suya. — Nos vemos muy pronto.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza y, aún ante la mirada ya preocupada de Sakura, se adentró a esa calle ocultando su cabeza con la capa.

— ¡Espera! — gritó Sakura. — Su brazo… no estaba. — murmuró. — Tal vez lo que él quería era que le tratara la herida, pero no parecía sangrar. ¿Qué habrá hecho ahora? — se preguntó antes de dejar el hospital con un salto. — ¿En dónde se habrá metido? — musitó mirando la concurrida calle que unos segundos antes, Sasuke había observado. Suspiró. — Será difícil encontrarlo, su casa no queda por ahí.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke había seguido el sonido de su propia voz, advirtiendo la posibilidad de que se encontrara en un mundo paralelo. Eso podría explicar las personalidades de cada uno de sus conocidos. Si estaba en lo correcto, entonces el Sasuke de ese mundo bien podría ser todo lo que había escuchado. Y eso no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

Después de un minuto, pudo divisar entre las personas a un muchacho que, tan siquiera de espaldas, era idéntico a él. Su estilo era un menos práctico y más moderno. Sus andares resaltaban su ego y ligereza. Casi podía adivinar la sonrisa de idiota que lucía a cada paso que daba. En definitiva, era una vergüenza para los Uchiha.

Cuando vio que su gemelo doblaba a la izquierda, reconoció que se trataba de un callejón. Así que ese Sasuke no era tan idiota como creía: lo había descubierto y planeaba enfrentarlo. Sasuke ansiaba saber cuál de los dos era más poderoso. Sonrió con sorna mientras enfocaba su rinnegan, seguro de que el otro no lo tendría. No había manera.

— Lo preguntaré una sola vez. — dijo el otro Sasuke en el fondo del callejón, mirándolo con fijeza. Sasuke se mordió el labio, oculto en su capa. También presumía el rinnegan como si de un tatuaje se tratara. Entonces notó que se había echado para atrás un ridículo flequillo. — ¿Quién eres y por qué me sigues?

— Hmph, supiste que te seguía. Fue el rinnegan, ¿cierto, "Charasuke"? — respondió con burla. Notó de inmediato la incomodidad de su gemelo.

— ¿Así que es a Sakura a quien buscas? Debes de saber, foráneo, que ella está a mi cuidado y no te será nada fácil pasar sobre mí.

Sasuke alzó una ceja, escéptico, y antes de que el encuentro realmente pudiera dañar a terceros, se adelantó varios pasos antes de descubrir su cabeza. Charasuke retrocedió asustado al verlo. No sólo era parecido, sino idéntico a ese hombre. Tal vez la vestimenta fuera distinta, pero eran idénticos. Incluso poseía el rinnegan, el viento había movido su cabello descubriéndolo un segundo.

— Peleaste con el jinchuriki del kyūbi, ¿por qué conservas ambos brazos? — preguntó Sasuke después de notar cómo su gemelo acercaba su mano izquierda a su espalda, seguramente para desplegar su katana escondida.

— ¿Por qué tú no? — replicó Charasuke.

— Porque fue necesario. ¿Lo venciste? ¿Con qué?

— Genjutsu. El kyūbi dentro de él no es más fuerte que el rinnegan. Sólo funcionó unos segundos, pero conseguí estabilizarlo. ¿Qué sucedió con ustedes?

— Rasengan contra chidori, ambos perdimos un brazo. Sakura detuvo la hemorragia y nos atendió en el hospital.

Charasuke sonrió.

— Así que fuiste demasiado idiota como para hacer esa tontería infantil. Ahora entiendo porqué luces tan viejo. — se burló y antes de que Sasuke se lanzara contra él, añadió. — Esto ya había pasado antes, pero fueron Sakura y Menma quienes estuvieron aquí. Vienen de un mundo paralelo, ¿cierto?

— ¿Sakura? ¿Ella te conoció?

— Sí, por supuesto. Ella ha sido mi _crack_ desde los doce años y sólo en esa ocasión me recibió una rosa. Fue el mejor día de mi vida. La Sakura de aquí me odia y me dice "Charasuke". — suspiró antes de colocarse a un lado de Sasuke y pasarle un brazo sobre los hombros. — Amigo, ¿qué te parece si vamos a mi casa a conversar? Quiero saber todo sobre esa dulce Sakura. No te preocupes, a estas horas estaremos solos, mi hermano y sus amigos no nos molestarán. — agregó al notar que Sasuke replicaría.

— ¿Itachi? ¿Vives con Itachi?

— Sí, algo así. Él llega cuando quiere y con quien quiere. Días trae a Kisame, días a Deidara, días a Sasori… El primero es muy tragón, ¿sabes? Deidara se la pasa explotando los platos y Sasori es el más tranquilo, aunque siento que me quita popularidad entre las chicas.

— ¿Siempre hablas tanto? — lo interrumpió Sasuke caminando con él entre las calles, preocupado porque alguien los viera y entonces se metieran en un problema.

— Oye, deberías comprenderme, ¿no? ¿Cómo eres tú? No me dirás que te la pasas de misión en misión sin conversar con nadie.

— Hmph.

— ¡Vaya! ¡Soy todo un mojigato en ese mundo!

— Cierra la boca. Dime, ¿qué es de Itachi?

— Neh, ¿quieres hablar de él? — cuestionó antes de detenerse frente a un pequeño edificio oscuro. — Aquí es, ¿no lo reconoces? — le dijo tras percatarse de la mirada confusa de Sasuke.

— Yo no vivo en una casa, sino en un apartamento.

— Sería más cómodo, ya se lo he dicho a Itachi, pero sus visitas imprevistas no cabrían en un apartamento. Es demasiado aburrido hablar de él. Anda, pasa. — lo invitó luego de abrir la puerta y suspirar. — En verdad es una lástima que desperdicies tus atributos de esa manera. Tan siquiera habrás salido con alguien, ¿no? — siguió parloteando después de cerrar la puerta tras sí y encender la luz.

— ¿Qué pasó con Danzou? ¿Y los Uchiha? ¿Qué pasó con nuestro clan?

La mirada de Charasuke se entristeció. Arrojó las llaves a una canastilla sobre la mesa y se derrumbó en el sillón. Alzó la mirada al techo y apretó los nudillos. Sasuke reconoció ese gesto en su rostro. De inmediato supo la respuesta.

— Están muertos. El consejo de Konoha los quería muertos por el golpe de estado que planeaban y un hombre que se hacía llamar Madara, los mató. Itachi se haría cargo, pero sólo pudo con papá y mamá. Aquella noche me explicó todo, yo sólo tenía ocho años. Él lloraba mientras hablaba, nunca lo había visto así. Lo convencí de que nosotros dos no haríamos ningún golpe de estado y que era necesario buscar a ese hombre por sus crímenes contra los Uchiha. Al principio, nos negaron el apoyo e incluso acusaron a Itachi de asesino, pero el tercero intervino.

«Pasó un año para que Itachi quedara libre de cualquier acusación. Renunció a ANBU y comenzó su búsqueda hacia Madara. Fue cuando comencé a vivir solo, únicamente lo veía una o dos veces al mes hasta que cumplí doce años y entré al equipo siete. Naruto y Sakura se convirtieron en mis mejores amigos, pero ella nunca quiso salir con ninguno.»

«Conocimos a Orochimaru en los exámenes chunin, pero mi hermano intervino justo a tiempo, salvándome de una mordida. No pudimos atrapar a Orochimaru hasta después de la muerte del tercero. Fue entonces que Itachi llegó a la aldea con Akatsuki, la organización de defensores. Son mejores que todos los ANBU juntos, aunque son muy avaros, excepto Kakuzu, a él no le interesa el dinero, es más religioso.»

— ¿Akatsuki mató a Orochimaru? — cuestionó Sasuke atónito. — ¿Quién revivió a los hokage en la guerra?

— ¡Tranquilo! Fueron Hidan y Kakuzu. Son unos enfermos obsesionados con la eternidad. No sé cómo es que sabían esa técnica, pero lo hicieron.

— ¿Akatsuki? ¿Todos los de Akatsuki siguen vivos?

— S-sí. ¿En tu mundo ha muerto alguno?

— ¡Todos!

— ¡Por Kami-sama!

— Sakura mató a Sasori, Shikamaru a Hidan, Naruto a Kakuzu y Pein…

— ¡¿Sakura mató a Sasori?! ¡Por eso es mi chica!... Bueno, en mi mundo, claro, ya que en tu mundo, supongo que es tuya, ¿cierto? Pero no lo entiendo, ¿por qué los mataron?

— ¡Deja de hablar así de Sakura! ¡Por eso te odia! — gritó Sasuke desesperado. — En mi mundo todo ocurrió al revés. Akatsuki era una organización criminal, por eso los aniquilaron. Explícame que pasó con los ancianos del consejo, sobre todo con Danzou.

— Todos murieron. Itachi comprobó la conspiración en contra de los Uchiha y acabé con Danzou después de que se vieron sus intenciones de poseer a la aldea. Me asumieron esa misión y la cumplí. Los otros dos ya estaban demasiado ancianos como para que sus corazones siguieran latiendo. Aún así, pasaron sus últimos días con la carga sobre sus hombros.

— Así que has vivido una vida tranquila, sin problemas. Tú nunca dejaste la aldea ni cometiste errores garrafales. — concluyó Sasuke con melancolía. — Pero a cambio eres el peor gigoló de Konoha. — acusó con sorna.

— Oye, no me culpes porque no hayas besado a ninguna chica. Ése es tu problema, niño bonito. Para empezar, ¿por qué tienes ese harapo puesto? Anda, deja que tu cuerpo se exprese.

— Si te mato, sólo tus fans e Itachi te extrañarán. No me provoques.

— Ya te dije que no es nada fácil detenerme, amigo. Sólo te doy consejos. Ahora sí, dime, ¿qué pasó con Sakura y tú? ¿Ya la besaste? ¿Ya te aceptó?

— Yo soy el que la aceptó. — se limitó a responder algo ruborizado. — Nunca le coqueteé a ninguna chica y eso es lo que provoca que Sakura me tenga confianza. — atajó.

— Espera, si la Sakura de este mundo me dijera que dejara de salir con las chicas, te juro que lo haría, pero como ella me odia, "Charasuke" hace de las suyas.

Sasuke resopló. Tal vez el Sasuke de ese mundo había vivido bien a pesar de todo, pero no dejaba de ser un idiota. Y aunque no fuera su mundo, no querían que su clan se extinguiera por su estupidez.

— Si no quieres que tu clan termine contigo, será mejor que cambies tu actitud con Sakura o alguien más podría conquistarla. Si no le dices lo que sientes y no vas por ella de inmediato, cualquier otro mentecato podría… — se interrumpió al percatarse de que esas palabras concordaban también consigo mismo. Tragó saliva, después se encargaría de ese asunto. — Hmph, sólo deja de avergonzar a los Uchiha.

— Tú encárgate de regresar por Sakura y tendremos un trato.

— Hecho. — estiró el brazo para apretar la mano de su gemelo. Éste sonrió antes de estrecharlo. — No falles, Sasuke. — ordenó con el mismo gesto en su rostro.

— Tú tampoco, Sasuke. — contestó el otro ensanchando su sonrisa.

De inmediato, el cuerpo de Sasuke comenzó a perder corporeidad. Se miró la mano antes de observar la expresión de escepticismo de Charasuke.

— Creo que me voy… — dijo en un susurro.

— Una cosa más, ¿los sentimientos son iguales en tu mundo y en el mío? ¿Hinata ama a Naruto y Shikamaru a Temari? — preguntó Charasuke levantándose.

— Sí, y ten por seguro que Sakura siente algo por ti.

— ¿En serio? ¡Excelente! Yo también la amo. ¡Amo a Sakura! — gritó mientras el cuerpo de Sasuke se desvanecía frente a él. Una vez solo, suspiró y se dejó caer en el sillón. — Será difícil cancelar todas mis citas, ni siquiera recuerdo las horas, fechas o rostros. — farfulló.

Cerró los ojos en el preciso instante en el que alguien golpeó la puerta. Aburrido, se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta.

— Itachi, no deberías olvidar tus llaves cuando sales a… ¿Sakura? — preguntó asombrado, ocultando la mitad de su cuerpo con la puerta. — Pero, ¿qué haces aquí?

— Vi tu brazo… o la falta de tu brazo. Déjame curarte y cierra la boca. — contestó una Sakura cansada y respirando con dificultad. — Te he buscado por toda la aldea, déjame ver esa herida.

— ¿Brazo? — repitió antes de abrir la puerta por completo y mostrarse. — Así que estabas preocupada por mí, Sakura. — susurró su nombre. — No creí que cayeras en un genjutsu tan barato.

El rostro de Sakura enrojeció como un farolillo. Enojada, dio un pisotón en el suelo que retumbó por toda la calle. Sasuke sonrió. Ésa era su chica y haría lo que fuera por conquistarla. Y algo le decía que el Sasuke del mundo paralelo tampoco dejaría ir a esa ternura de mujer, pues en un mundo o en otro, ellos habían nacido para estar juntos.

* * *

**¡Hola!: **

**En esta ocasión les traigo una historia entre Sasuke y Charasuke. La verdad, me encantó el tipo de Sasuke del mundo paralelo. Nunca me casaría con un hombre así, pero, lo admito, está bien para un free. Más para este catorce de febrero. **

**Aún así, no vi al personaje como "Sasuke" en sí, sino como si fuera un tipo equis sin nombre, pero bien guapo y coqueto. No sé, me gustó mucho. Y bueno, ayer leí un doijinshi de este sujeto y me dije que tenía que hacer un one de Charasuke. Y como no quería meterme en líos porque no me gusta para la Sakura del mundo... ¿normal?, preferí meter a Sasuke para que se desesperara. La neta me encanta desesperar a Sasuke. **

**Y bien, esto fue lo que pasó. Espero que les haya divertido. **

**Les mando un fuerte abrazo. **

**Andreea Maca. **


End file.
